The Night of the Yule Ball
by ginnyweasley31
Summary: The night of the Yule Ball from the perspective of many people there that night. Kinda short drabbles. I don't really care about reviews for this one, it was just for fun.
1. Hermione12:14 am

THE NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL

Disclaimer: I just checked my face in the mirror. I'm not J.K. Sorry. (For those of you who actually don't know, Jo Rowling owns everything you recognize, not me!)

Chapter 1: Hermione-12:14 a.m.

Hermione stormed upstairs, tears stinging her eyes. _Stupid Ron. Stupid stupid Ron!_

She could hear Ron talking to Harry. She thought she could hear the words "Herm-oh-ninny, vait!" But she didn't stop. She passed the girls grouped on the stairs, huddled together, sobbing. _Stupid girls. They think they have it tough because their stupid dates didn't like them as much as they wanted. They really think they have it rough._

She stomped up the great marble staircase, totally ignoring the sobs.

_Dammit!_ She had forgotten the trick step. With a strength she never knew she possessed, she yanked her foot out and continued her silent march.

She reached the portrait hole, concealed behind the portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress. She said the password then tore inside, dashing up the stone steps to her dormitory. She threw herself onto her bed, finally releasing the sobs she had bottled up inside her. Parvati and Lavender, both already in bed, whispering and giggling, looked over at her. Hermione didn't look back at them. They had, ahem, never exactly been the closest. She had always preferred hanging out with Harry and Ron to all the girly stuff that those two did.

_Ron. _Another pang stabbed her, but she pushed it away.

She almost jumped in surprise when she felt two hands on her back. She looked up. Parvati and Lavender had seated themselves on the edge of her bed and were gently rubbing her pack, looking down at her with pity.

Parvati whispered, "Are you all right?"

Hermione shook her head, another wail escaping her mouth.

"What happened?" Lavender inquired.

"R-R-Ron!!!!" Hermione wailed.

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other in confusion. "But you went with Viktor Krum!"

Hermione shook her head in a movement that was neither a 'no' or a 'yes.'

"He r-ruined everything! H-he made fun of Viktor, and m-made me cry! I didn't want Viktor to see my like that, so I left! All because of _Ron!"_

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, and then both immediately started harping on with all the negative gossip about Ron there had ever been.


	2. Ron 12:21 am

THE NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL

DISCLAIMER: Still not J.K.R. Still don't own HP. Darn.

Chapter 2-Ron. 12:21 a.m.

Ron was _still _tugging the lace scraps on the sleeves of his damned dress robes, though his date Padma Patil had long since disappeared to dance with a blond boy from Beauxbatons. Ron really didn't care. But he did care that both boys and girls were _still _looking at the lace, trying to muffle their laughter but succeeding about as well as Hagrid trying to comb his hair.

Harry and Ron walked slowly upstairs, passing the crying girls and the snogging couples. Ron saw Harry throw Cedric and Cho a look, but Ron didn't really understand it. Then he remembered Hermione. Defiance, anger, and shame swelled inside him.

_You feel bad_

No I don't!

_You made her cry_

So?

_You don't want that_

Shut up!

_Why did you insult her?_

She was fraternizing with the enemy!

_You're just jealous_

This last thought jolted Ron.

What?

_You wished you had asked her sooner_

No I don't! And why do I have like two brains all of a sudden?!

_One is your brain, and one is your conscience _

WHAT?

_IT DOESN'T MATTER!_

Oh, Ok.

_But you wished you had asked her_

Ron felt a squirming inside him as Harry and him entered the common room. Maybe his brain (or conscience, whatever. Wait what?!) was telling him the truth. He hadn't really listened to his brain much. Maybe that was why he barely scraped through the exams.

_No. It's because of her that you actually did pass those exams._

Well, yeah, maybe.

_You wanted to go to the Ball with her_

I didn't believe she had a date! No one did!

_Such lies…._

Harry and Ron both got into their beds. Ron lay his head on his pillow and instantly fell asleep. And he dreamed of Hermione.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	3. Minerva McGonagall 8:30 pm

THE NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Oops. Forgot to perform my Transfiguration. _WHAT??!??!!?_ What the hell am I rambling about? CHAPTA THREE!

Chapter 3-Minerva McGonagall-8:30 p.m.

'Hmph! Rowdy kids. Never know when to stop.' Professor McGonagall thought, passing a (gasp!) Hogwarts student wearing see-through robes over a bikini. (A/N: Ok, I know the (gasp!) was REALLY out of character, but I just couldn't resist! Forgive me!)

After enjoying her dance with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall was patrolling the corridors with the other heads of House. (Sorry, another A/N: You see, in the BOOKS, Professor Flitwick is not conductor of the "choir" Where is there a CHOIR?!?!?!?!)

Giving a curt nod to Professor Snape, she continued. Then she glanced back. A young Ravenclaw girl and young Hufflepuff boy were scampering away after their privacy bush had been blasted apart by Severus. She shot a glare at his back, actually thankful that he didn't have an eye like Professor Moody.

She let her mind wander, occasionally glaring at underdressed _Hogwarts _girls. _Do they actually think they look nice?_ She thought about the events of the past couple weeks. Potter's name being tossed out of the Goblet of Fire, Professor Moody's illegal transfiguration of Draco Malfoy into a ferret (though she rather had enjoyed it) and telling Potter and Weasley off for fake-wand-swordfighting in the back of her class.

Sweeping back into the Great Hall in a swish of her tartan dress robes and a poke from a thistle on her hat, she thought last of all, _what's next to come?_

A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I know this isn't the best. You try going into the head of like a sixty-something-year-old strict Professor at a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Especially when that professor is at a ball of all places. It's not that easy.

Another A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
